


Kinktober Day 05 - Double Penetration in Two Holes

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Double penetration in two holes |Boot worship | Lactation
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 05 - Double Penetration in Two Holes

Ann lands on her back on Akira’s bed. Akira is kissing her again, grabbing her ass with both hands as Ryuji unzips her jacket. When it’s unzipped, he lifts her and pulls both of her jackets off. Akira pulls away and pushes Ryuji’s face towards Ann. Ryuji takes over where Akira was and kisses her.

Akira starts pulling his jacket off and then helps Ryuji out of his. He then grabs the waist of Ann’s tights and skirt and pulls them off. She’s left in her bra and underwear on the bed. Akira nudges Ryuji to the side and settles between Ann’s legs. 

He slides her panties to the side, revealing her pussy. He leans in and licks a stripe up her entire entrance. She lets out a small moan. Ryuji reaches behind her and attempts to unhook her bra, but he fails, to his embarrassment. Ann lets out a small laugh and reaches back to unhook it for him.

Ryuji pulls it off and tosses it aside. Ryuji leans down and licks her nipple for a little before taking her breast into his mouth. Akira reaches beside him and grabs a bottle of lube. He pops the cap open and pours some on his fingers. Akira brings his hand to Ann’s ass and rubs his finger around her rim. “Ready, Ann?”

“Yes,” she moans. 

Akira slowly pushes his finger in, causing Ann to hiss. “Relax,” Akira whispers. He feels her relax so he slowly pushes his finger in the rest of the way, letting Ann adjust. Ryuji pulls away from Ann’s chest to kiss her again, bringing his hand up to pinch at her nipple.

Akira adds another finger, again letting Ann adjust before he scissors them. “I think you’re stretched enough, Ann.”

“Ok,” she groans out in pleasure. Ryuji pulls back from Ann and sits up. He pulls his shirt off, followed by his pants and underwear. He pulls Ann into his lap as Akira stands up and strips as well. He sits on Ryuji’s knees behind Ann. He sets his chin on Ann’s shoulder. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Ann replies.

Akira pulls back slightly and then stands up, giving Ryuji room. Ryuji grabs Ann under her thighs and lifts her. He guides his erection towards her wet cunt. She lowers herself down and then pulls up again. She repeats this a few times before pulling up until Ryuji almost slips out of her. Ryuji spreads his legs as Akira steps forward. Akira guides himself towards Ann’s ass and slides in slowly.

Akira thrusts in and out a couple of times. It takes a little time, but they eventually find a rhythm where Akira and Ryuji are both thrusting in and out of Ann. It doesn’t take long for Ryuji to feel his orgasm approaching. “Ann, I’m gon-”

Ann cuts him off with a kiss. She’s panting. Ryuji moans as his orgasm washes over him. Ann keeps riding him until her orgasm hits her. She moans loudly. Akira feels his orgasm as Ann tightens around him. He pulls out and helps her off of Ryuji, her legs threatening to give out. 

They fall on his bed together, Ryuji between them. Akira kisses both of them once and then pulls the covers over them. They fall asleep cuddled up together.


End file.
